Normal
by Simple.Miru
Summary: Vernon and Petunia wanted nothing to do with Potter. So they gave him to an orphanage. Now the boy who lived grows up with a completely normal, loving muggle family. What could this mean? Slytherin!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Normal

Insert usual disclaimer here (aka, I own nothing except the strange ideas from my own head)

Harry woke up with a groan, thinking about the masses of chores that awaited him when he finally rolled out of bed. He just wouldn't think about it. Slowly, a hand snaked out from under his threadbare blanket and felt around for the pair of glasses that should have been somewhere close by. Nothing. Shit, this just wasn't his day. It wasn't as though he couldn't see without his glasses; they were only really useful to ward off any incoming headaches. The thing was, he knew that if he couldn't find them now, they would of course be somewhere where his family would do something to them or -

Crunch.

-or that.

"Arrrrhg! I just got those! "

"Boy you'd better be getting up now! You're late!" A high pitch voice carried up, only slightly muffled by the door. Well, at this point he might as well try his hand. Dragging the blanket around him, Harry curled up into a ball, glaring at the door. He dared the world to make him wake up. The glare lessened a bit as footsteps got closer.

"What do you think you're doing! Hurry up!" The voice grated. "You have to do the chores this morning, so you'd better not be thinking of playing hookie!"

"I don't feel well, I'm not-"

"DAMN SURE YOU'RE NOT FEELING WELL YOU NO GOOD SLIMY FR-"

"PAMALA WINDSLEY! YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN ABOUT TO SAY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE, YOUNG LADY!" Another female voice broke in, getting louder as the 'speaker' got closer. Mrs. Windsley stood at the doorframe, a slightly frustrated look on her face. "What have I told you about bothering your brother in the mornings!"

The young girl looked suitably chastised, blue orbs looking at her feet for a moment. "Not to?" They quickly looked back up in defiance. "But it isn't my fault! It's Harry's turn to take out the garbage, and he's just-"

Harry turned on his 'pity me' voice, and shifted weakly under the covers before rasping, "I'm just not feeling well, Pam. You know I'd do them if I could, it's just that I-" which is as far as he got before his body shook with coughs.

"You liar! You were perfectly fine a few minutes ago!" Her rosy cheeks coloured deeper in anger as she stomped her foot, blonde hair flitting as she moved. Stupid brother!

From his bed, Harry tried hard not to laugh. She was just too easy to rile up! As she continued to make a fuss, he could see exactly how this would play out. Now, if only he could get her to stop a little closer to himself…

" It's alright, really I'll just-" He started to push himself off the bed, an exaggerated grunt dispelling from his mouth as he straightened up. "-get to it now. I wouldn't want my little sister to have to-" now! His eyes flashed slightly as he dropped forward what could only have been a moment of weakness, starting to cough again.

"Harry! Dear, are you alri-" His mother came forward to hold him as he continued his coughing fit, reaching out and-

Crack.

_Score, new glasses._

"But he probably planned it! Just look at him, so pleased with himself!"

A heavy sigh. Mrs. Windsley rubbed her temples before looking down at her 13 year old daughter. Well, at least she had her Harry. Even if both children were adopted at when they were about one, Pamela two years before Harry, Harry was just so much more mature and calm. But she couldn't fault Pam for it when it was obvious he was just beyond his years. She was still a child, only ever acting like her brother when she wanted something desperately. And even then, she usually got him to help her with it. "Hunny, you know that isn't true. He just got those glasses, and you know as much as me that he absolutely loved them. And the poor boy…" She carried off, twining her fingers into her bronze hair as she remembered his coughing. "Maybe I should get him some cough medicine…"

Pouting, the blonde stalked towards the stairs, but not without stopping for a moment to shoot an annoyed glare over her shoulder at her brother's smirking face. He'd done it again, although she had to admit to herself as her mother closed the door that this time was a work of art. Usually he just used the voice and some puppy dog eyes. Maybe he really was…No way in hell. Her brother just knew how to get what he wanted, and once in a while what she wanted. One of these days, she'd get around to copying the actions he used to got their parents so whipped. One of these days…

Authors note: Woohoo This is my first attempt at an HP fanfiction, although I must say I've dallied my life away in front of this screen reading them. I'd love any reviews you guys can throw my way, criticism or love~

The idea for this story came from a conversation my friends and I had about how useless a lot of the Slytherins were when it came to manipulation in the HPverse…and don't look at me like that, you know it's true. There are so many more little kids that are more manipulative! I mean, really. Look at your neighbour's kid and tell me they didn't somehow manipulate their parents into buying that (insert toy here) you always see them with. Every week or so. And so, Harry Potter is a relatively normal, average muggle. Meaning, an amazing slytherin.

Oh, and for those of you who are worried about the lack of Harry and the abundance of the OCs in this chapter, don't worry!~ The OCs are only there to get this initial reaction across, they will be seen much less in any coming chapters 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Insert usual disclaimer here (aka, I own nothing except the strange ideas from my own head)

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

"That's just completely impossible..." Harry stared at the letter in his hand, his eyes scanning and rereading every word on the aged parchment. Hogwarts. Even if this wasn't some sort of practical joke or really bad blackmailing, the name! Who in their right mind names something after a bump on a pig! Really. Now, Harry didn't have any problems with believing that there were, in fact, witches and wizards out in the world. In fact, he had known there was something different about him for a while. It was just...that name! It just couldn't be real! But...no one else knew. Oh sure, there had been some unexplainable events that had happened in front of others, like the time he floated to the ground after falling off the roof, or the time all of the glass had shattered when the snakes had told him about the horrible conditions. He was just the incredibly lucky boy, or the poor child who had been too cut by the glass after being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The incidents never led, concretely, back to him. Even last week when the soup pot had exploded when he was engaged in a yelling match with his mother did anyone think it any more than a coincidence that he was present. No, this was Harry's secret, and Harry's secret alone.

But Hogwarts! There was just no way!

After much debating and scintillating conversation at the owl, Harry decided to write a reply. He still couldn't quite believe that there was a school full of people that had the same potential as him, but on the off chance that it was true there was no way he would give up the opportunity. But he had to do it in a way that no one would be the wiser.

This is the reply of one Harry J. P. Windsley concerning the matter in the received letter. I would be interested in learning more about this opportunity, and am pleased to accept the invitation if it is, indeed, a factual one. Regarding the items...

Urgh, no! Harry crumpled up the paper and stared at it, shaking his head. He really needed to stop reading the thesaurus when he was bored in class...

To Mr Dumbledore sir,

Hello! Err, I was wondering if this is right? I don't really like jokes, sir, so...Is there really such a thing as magic? It seems too good to be true! But sir, I don't know where to get the thingies on the list. And what's a robe? Umm, can someone help me? I'm going to be at Dailyridge Orphanage on the 21st because mum needs to talk with the lady, so if that's okay?...

Thanks!

Harry

That was a bit better, he supposed. It would have to do for now, since the owl was staring at him strangely, and it was beginning to get to him. Not quite knowing what to do, it took him a while to roll up the paper and get it to stay attached to the bird's leg, and it wasn't completed without needing some band-aids by the time that he had. Sighing, he slumped onto the bed. He hoped they wouldn't question his wish to meet with someone outside of his home; adults rarely questioned him, but who knew with these...wart people. There was no way he was letting anyone know about this just yet. No, his family was definitely better kept in the dark. It wouldn't do to have them thinking that he was too special, or that he could fend for himself. If that happened, how would he find other people so willing to be manipulated by a few simple tears and puppy-dog eyes! Not that he thought of it quite so maliciously, of course. To Harry, his family were loved ones, yes, but they were also the people who could get him what he wanted. And at eleven, he knew exactly how to get it.

But he still couldn't believe that any idiot would name their school Hogwarts.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Authors note**: Thank you guys so much for the favourites and watches! I didn't really expect any at all, and was quite pleasantly surprised with my inbox when I woke up in the morning Those of you who commented, it was greatly appreciated! Yes, I know my chapters are short, but I PROMISE, they will get longer! Really, it's just because I have a midterm tomorrow morning. (Ya...I haven't really started to study for this one yet...)

So! I want to see if I can get any reader participation now!~ (yes, you've created a monster. Though I can promise you that I will never hold my story hostage for reviews or anything, I quite dislike it when authors do that...)

When Harry (finally) arrives at Hogwarts, who do you think his group of friends in Slytherin should be?! Now, I'm pretty much dead set on Draco being part of his circle - or his lackey at the very least – but I want to know who else you guys think should be a (semi) larger part of this story once it gets up and rolling! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Insert usual disclaimer here (aka, I own nothing except the strange ideas from my own head)

---on second thought, I should probably say that some of the text in this chapter has been taken directly out of the first book, such as the school list---

And as it is with all fanfiction, reviews are loved 3

--- --- ---

Everything had gone perfectly in the days following the delivery of the Hogwarts (snort) invitation. Since then, Harry had thought of different ways to get around the various problems he knew would be presented sooner or later (like that his guide might want to meet the family) and had worked even harder to understand how to make his "magic" do what he wanted. At least now he knew why, or thought he knew why, it was so hard to learn how to control it properly – wizards were supposed to have a wand to do magic with! Of course, he hadn't quite figured out if anyone else was capable of the same feats he was without one, but it wasn't something that he would talk about anyways. Anything that others didn't know about could always help in the long run. He couldn't do much anyways; it wasn't as if he could run around and kill people with his mind. Just small things. Like manipulating his parents and fetching items for himself. But right now, Harry wasn't thinking about the extent he would be able to push his magic to once he got a wand, no, he was simply reviewing the supply list attached to the letter for when he met the guide to whatever shopping district he would be going to the next morning. That, and wondering why his new glasses hadn't come yet.

_Uniform_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Harry scrunched his nose in disgust. He would be wearing dresses. DRESSES! Of course, so would everyone else, and apparently they were the height of fashion in the wizarding world, but that was beside the point! Ah well, he'd get used to it sooner or later. Maybe. But really, it all seemed to stereotypical – there was the black on black on black, and even the pointy hat! But I guess they had to play the part, after all. '_I wonder how I'm going to get enough money out of mom for this bit of clothing, not to mention everything else'._ He skimmed over the required book list; those really didn't need contemplation after all. Though the last names of some of the authors, paired with the subjects, had been enough to make him convulse in laughter the first time he had gone over it.

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set brass scales_

_ 1 wand_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

Well, that list was pretty self explanatory too. Though, he did wonder why they had put want on it twice; it seemed like a silly error for the administration of the 'best magical school in the UK' to have made. Disturbing, really. If they couldn't fix this, that what _were_ they capable of? And the animals...he didn't see snake on there, and really they were the best companions after all.

Of course, after Harry sat down to think about that, he realised that it was probable that not all wizards could talk to snakes, as he had first assumed. Another thing to keep quiet about, for now.

The next morning came quickly, and Harry left the house relatively unhindered. Half truths are always the best way to get what you want after all, he surmised. He technically was paying a visit to the orphanage, since it was the anniversary of his adoption, so his family wouldn't question his absence. He got enough money, or what he hoped was enough money, by 'pleading' to his mother for enough to get a couple of good meals and a present or two. Killing two birds with one stone. He would have to remember this one, visiting old acquaintances at the orphanage was a good way to go unnoticed and get enough money for a few people to live for a day.

--- --- ---

Harry had been waiting under the shade of a rather large oak for most of the morning, and had become rather restless by now. Standing up, he brushed off his all black ensemble; it was the closest thing he owned to the items on the list he would be purchasing today, and it always worked in his favour if he didn't stand out at the beginning. He stretched his arms back, looked up, and was promptly startled by a rather large and bearded man. How could someone of that size have snuck up on him without his noticing! Quickly slipping the surprise behind a sunny facade, he beamed up at the man and offered words of, well, just words really.

"Hello sir! Are you, erm, are you here to take me shopping by any chance?" Perfect. If it wasn't imperative to keep up the naive boy act, he would be smirking at the body language of the man in front of him. He was completely open to suggestion, already perfectly trusting of the innocent boy he was to take into the wizarding world. Or at least, Harry thought, he would be scrunching up his nose because of the foul ouder that seemed to permeate the air. It really didn't smell all that much, but the man just couldn't be sanitary with how he looked.

"An' here's Harry! Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby, I'm s' glad ta see yeh again, yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." The large man descended on Harry, who at this point was showing a suitable level of frightened curiosity, and enveloped him in a seemingly bone shattering hug. After setting the boy down, the half giant noticed the look he was getting, and paused, properly embarrassed by his actions. "Righ', well then. I suppose you remember me, do yeh. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Harry seemed to brighten up a bit, and responded with a calculated, "Sir-"

"No sir, just call me Hagrid."

"- eer, right, Hagrid. Is there really a school called Hogwarts? I mean, not to be rude sir-"

"Hagrid."

"-yes, Hagrid. Not to be rude, but isn't that a, well, a strange name for a school?"

"WHAT! YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF-"

Now, Harry could see where this line of questioning was going to take him, innocent act or not, and he'd rather steer clear of it. So as meekly as he could while being heard, he interjected with an "-and sir, what do you mean by remember me? Do you know me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Insert usual disclaimer here (aka, I own nothing except the strange ideas from my own head). Some of the lines have been directly quoted from J.'s "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"

'_Thank god, a moment of relative silence...'_

After almost an hour of 'conversation' with Hagrid, Harry was tiered and quite happy to have been left alone for a while, even if it was in the middle of a strange place.

---

After a long winded story about his and his parents' past, they finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron, apparently one of the doorways to 'Diagon Alley' (apparently he was famous – that could either work for him or against him, and he was determined for it to work out well). The only close call was when the half-giant had asked how his aunt, uncle and cousin Dudley were. He had responded that he didn't know, and the man had instantly taken it to mean that he just wasn't sure how they were. In fact he had been quite surprised to learn he had any living family to begin with, though he kept his face perfectly schooled during his answer. Well, now he knew who had landed him with the Windsleys, and he was quite thankful for the fact. Even if these so called relatives probably dropped him as soon as they realised that he was different. Once in the sketchy bar, he had been swamped by his supposed fans wanting to talk, get handshakes, the works. He, of course, continued to play lost child, but immediately thought about what this could do for him; were any of them shop owners? Was there any way for him to get some sort of free...well, stuff? When Professor Quirrell had introduced himself, he immersed himself in thoughts about being able to get an easy break once the school term started, completely ignoring Hagrid's _very interesting_ story about the nervous man's past with fairies, or something.

The bank had been...rather interesting. The inscription on the front was rather good poetry, having a fun bouncing rhyme about it, but was a little bit...well. He'd pretty much tuned out until Hagrid reached the front desk and presented the Goblin with his vault key.

"That seems to be in order." But _why_ was it in order? Harry, before now, had never known he had money. Rather, he had become quite good at getting it off of his parents when he really wanted something, and getting his allowance even if he didn't really do anything. But this was different. This was HIS. Why did the giant have HIS key!

"...It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Hagrid had done a great job at stage whispering this last part, looking around him suspiciously. Now, having grown up in a household where the adults had spelled things out until, until he had quickly learnt how to do this himself, and said things in code when they were important, Harry's interest in this 'You-Know-What' definitely peaked. It was always the secrets that were most guarded that were the most interesting and rewarding. There was no way he would have been able to stay out of so much trouble without the 'help and support' of his sister after he knew one of these secrets.

It was better not to ask about it, but to keep up appearances..."What's in vault...you know what?"

"Can't tell yeh that. Very secret. Hogwarts business. It's strictly between Dumbledore and Mr. Flamel." Well, maybe that had been more informative than he thought. He filled the names away for later, hoping there was something for him involved if he did.

After getting into a rickety old cart, Harry had gone through the bank and quickly filled up his bag with (in Hagrid's opinion) much to many galleons. "There's seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. You don't need that many Galleons!"

He never did get to see what was in the vault, but he knew it was pocket sized, because it disappeared nicely into Hagrid's. It was now, though, that he had finally gotten some time to himself, and decided to think about that later. Possibly much later. The giant man had gone for a 'pick me up' back at the bar, and Harry stood in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and opening the door he started to think about how he could get something out of this, now that the oversized guy wasn't here to keep tabs on him.

"Hogwarts, dear?" A squat, smiling witch asked before shuffling him to the back of the shop without waiting for an answer. Harry let his smile slip off while she wasn't looking, sneering at her as she tottered away after putting him on a footstool before sliding it back into a naive facade. She turned back for a moment, addressing the second witch who was pinning the black robes on the pale boy beside him. "Mary dear, come help me fetch the supplies for this young lad; we don't have enough up here."

"Hullo, you seem like the right type."

"Excuse me?" Harry eyed the blonde child innocently, as if he was wondering what he ever could have meant. It was probably his best 'I've don't nothing wrong' face.

The boy just smirked. "I do believe we'll get along. Hogwarts too?"

While Harry chastised himself for slipping, he supposed someone would have figured it out anyways. And this boy didn't seem so bad; in fact, his smirk was similar enough to Harry's that he was immodestly put into the 'possible acquaintance' category rather than added to the long list of the 'idiot' column. "Yes," he answered with a mirroring smirk. "First year as well?"

"Of course. Draco. Draco Malfoy." The boy had a bond thing going on, Harry had to admit. Sticking out his hand, he grasped the other boy's in a...well, he supposed a confirmation of friendship.

"Harry. Harry Potter," he mimicked. And then smiled and the instantly flabbergasted look on Draco's face.

"Who...wait...what?"

"Such amazing eloquence blondey," he joked. A sliver of his pink tongue poked out of his mouth, mocking the other boy.

"But you can't be! He's been missing since...let me see the scar," Draco demanded. Harry could almost see him stomping his foot with the tone he had used, and almost laughed out loud at the image. Still smirking, he pulled back his bangs to allow the other boy to glimpse the scar that Hagrid had said was famous earlier on. "Well, it seems you are Potter." The startled, common behaviour had completely disappeared, back behind the confident mask Harry had seen before. "Play Quidditch at all, Harry?"

"Haven't gotten around to trying it yet, really." Harry reminded himself to pick up some reading on the topic. It wouldn't do to be behind.

"I do – father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree." The boy looked sheepish for a moment. "Well, I haven't really played against too many other people, but my friends say I'm really good, so..." And back to confident. "Know what house you'll be it yet?"

Hagrid had mentioned the houses, said his dad was in Gryffindor, but other than that, Harry had no idea. And he didn't want to look stupid. "No, but you never know until you get there anyways, isn't that right?" Then again, being a hero he could probably get away with the ignorance of being raised in a different world... "Well actually, I was raised by muggles, so I'm really not quite sure what the houses there are to begin with, other than Gryffindor because, apparently, that's where my father was." He flinched when he saw Draco's appalled face. So maybe he couldn't get away with it...

"Seriously! Dumbledore placed you with muggles?! That's horrible, you must have been so disgusted living with...those things!" Harry flinched again as Draco's face darkened some more. "Just wait until my father hears about this, Dumbledore will wish he was never born! That's just wrong, putting a wizard with muggles! Don't you worry, I'll have you caught up in no time." Relief flooded through Harry as he realised that he hadn't committed some sort mistake, but rather that it was disgust at...the muggles? He was confused over the enmity, but as he had with quite a few other things that day, he filed it at the back of his mind to look over some time later. "The first thing we will do is Quidditch, but then we have to get you a broom, and of course you'll need to learn how to fly, oh, that's so great you know, and then..."

"Draco. Draco. DRACO MALFOY!"

"...huh?" Draco looked up, startled, from where he had stumbled off of his perch.

"The houses? I need to know about the houses, first. What are-" and it was here that the two witches came back in to begin, or resume, their pinning. Meaning that this was where Harry resumed playing the perfect, innocent muggleborn.

"Well," Draco started snootily, staring down at the woman pinning his robes when she looked up at him. "Gryffindor is full of people who act before they think. They're all rather stupid, if you ask me. Rash fools, even if they say their brave." He spat out the word Gryffindor as if it were a curse, wrinkling his nose as if there were a foul ouder. "Bunch of blood traitors and mudblood lovers. Oh, that's dirty blood, by the way. Mudbloods." The woman looked up at this, a disbelieving look on her face before quickly returning to her pinning at Draco's stare. "Hufflepuff, well. They're supposedly loyal, but really I think they just dump the leftovers there. Nothing special, really. Ravenclaw's are just...well, I supposed it wouldn't be too bad to be in Ravenclaw. They're smart, and at least they think before, well. Then there's Slytherin." He looked pointedly at Harry, an almost proud tone wriggling its way into his voice. "My family's been in Slytherin for as long as we can remember, and really, it's the best house. It's for the ambitious and cunning. The smartest who aren't nerds, really."

Harry had just nodded throughout the whole thing, keeping his eyes wide and looking a little lost. But he thought through the information and tried to filter out the bias. Gryffindor was for the 'brave' and action-ready, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the studious, and Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning. Really, Slytherin did sound the best for him. As long as there was candy there.

"Oh, don't you take him too seriously young man, if you want to know more about the houses you should read Hogwarts: a history" Madam Malkin said through the last few needles between her teeth. "It'll give you a-"

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said suddenly, pointing towards the front window to the chagrin of the poor witch pinning his sleeves. Hagrid was standing just in view, struggling with what seemed to be an owl is one hand and pulling the cat off of his...robes...with the other. There seemed to be icecream on the hems as well...Look at that man indeed.

Continuing with his 'I'm innocent and adorable' persona, Harry responded. "That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts! He's the one who's taking me shopping today." He gave Draco a look here. Help.

"Well, I've heard he's a sort of savage – lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed." Harry managed to look both frightened and peeved at the same time. "Really, he's not the sort that should be introducing you to our world. You know what; I think we'll just have to find a replacement."

Before Harry could reply, Madam Malkin told them that they were both done and to skedaddle their way on out so that she could take care of the next customers. "The cost of the robes will be-"

"Inconsequential." Harry spun at the new voice, similar to Draco's own drawl. There in the doorway was a sharp looking gentleman, tailored robes and hair drawn gracefully back. Harry almost growled in disgust as he caught Hagid continuing his little 'dance' outside on the street, not caring that people were starting to stare.

"But father, what about-"

"It's alright Draco." And now it was time to see if this fame of his could get him...well, anything. He tilted his head to the side and allowed his hair to fall off of the scar, seeming incredibly childlike in a motion that was meant to simply get him what he wanted. "I have a little saved up, and-"

Madam Malkin gasped. "Oh no dear! Oh my, it's your first year, isn't it? Well, you must get to school well suited after all, don't bother to think about it! How about you just promise to come back when you need new robes? And we can talk then, dear. Hmm?" Well, this worked better than he had thought it would.

His face brightening, he responded enthusiastically. "Really! Wow Madam Malkin, you're so generous! I'm going to make sure to tell everyone you're the bestest! Definitely!" He almost cringed as he resorted to saying that word, and saw that Draco did; his father simply continued to look rather unimpressed at the black haired boy's actions. "Thank you so much!"

As they left the robe shop, Harry somehow managed to avoid catching the eye of the half-giant ("savage," whispered Draco). Once they rounded the corner, his face dropped. "Idiots the lot of them. Did you see how easy it was to cheat her out of her work Draco?! I mean, she must have been a...what did you call them, Huff-and-duff?" The older Malfoy's face looked on in interest, one regal eyebrow raised. Good, so he had said the right thing. This family obviously had money or power, possibly both, and he rather liked Draco. Now...

"Right, father. I would like to introduce you to my new acquaintance. Father, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy."

"Delighted."

--- --- ---

Here's a question for you guys: Should Harry meet Voldemort early, or not until he does in canon? Should he join the dark lord (and reform him, of course) or become his own dark lord! What do you, as readers, prefer?

I have an idea of what I'm going to do, but if you guys want this slightly different, I'm all willing!

Thank you all for watching my story! Reviews are loved 3


End file.
